The Answer saga: Book 1, Teamwork
by Wububububu
Summary: FLARE Academy, a school for hunters, and huntresses located in the city of Rosa. A group of trainees with lots of potential will face their greatest challenges as they strive to become the best. However they still have a lot to learn. Primarily how to work in a team. All characters are OC, Canon events referenced. Rated T may change to M going into book 2. It's pretty radical.
1. An Introduction

An Introduction

Legends, stories often told to recall the exploits of man, or to teach important lessons to the youth of the generation. We all know that man, who had been born from dust, was very smart and very resourceful. The world however was a gruesome place of being. Creatures of darkness rose with no other purpose, but to drive man out of existence. The darkness was winning, yet man kept fighting. They fought with guns and swords until the greatest weapon of all rose from the ashes. They called it dust.

With the newfound weapon humanity drove back the darkness allowing it to build up civilizations and grow exponentially. Humanity was the brightest light shinning upon this forsaken world. However the darkness has grown more powerful, and War is breaking out between these black and white foes. The brightest of lights die out, but even the smallest of souls can turn the tide.

Brawn and intelligence will not be the deciding factor in this war. How ever they will play their parts in this fight. The Answer will not be one, it will be many. It will not be the might of a thousand warriors. And it will not be the strategies of numerous tacticians. It will be the values of life, It will be the hope in the hearts of many, It will be the burning passion of those who live on.

Many will fall, but others will rise. As long as there are people to live on and tell the tale, well then we will have accomplished our task. The war is coming, so we prepare our warriors of light. Beacon, Signal, Flare, Alarm, all academes where young warriors are crafted into the best. They do not yet realize that soon the world's fate will lie in their hands. We are to prepare these guardians, for the rest of their lives they shall be in service to humanity.

…

The darkness grows ever closer, and so do the cadets. This is where the story begins. This is where the legend starts. It starts here.

FLARE ACADAMY


	2. ANEW

Chapter 1

"Anew"

The Beautiful city of Rosa, a portside metropolis known for it's industrial districts and none other then the famous FLARE academy, the renowned academy that has been crafting new warriors for the war against darkness for hundreds of years. It focus is on personalizing each experience based on the warrior's personalities and mannerisms. A young man with a tendency to go out of his way to save lives may be forced into a simulation of making a tough choice such as saving two teammates or abandoning his team to save a helpless civilian. While those who choose to be lone wolfs may be accepted into independent classes. No matter the person, everyone has come for one sole purpose. To become and hunter!

The ships had recently arrived to the port. The sea air was as salty as ever and the cool breeze gave more then just a cold shoulder. The boarding ramps lowered and soon young trainees poured out of the boat. The trainee's that lived locally had already gone through initiation the day before, and soon these foreigners would too. Each trainee was unique, no two were the same. No talent would go to waste; it was kinda FLARE's thing. They take even the weakest of trainee knowing that there would be a shining light inside them.

The headmaster looked overhead from the balcony of his office staring at the trainees and their gear. The headmaster, also known as Dr. Marcus Johnson was once a great hunter. He grew up in the slums of the growing city of Rosa, his father worked 3 jobs to put food on the table and his mother was a very sick lady. Marcus got into lots of trouble playing around the slums. He got in fights, he would vandalize, and he would steal. When Marcus turned 17 he had fallen into a gang life. Marcus and his team would lift dust for a high paying client, however this deal eventually went south as the client betrayed Marcus.

Marcus and his team where attacked, they fought well yet they were brought to their knees. As Marcus was about to be sent to the void the light reached out for him in the form of a young girl, a young huntress. She defeated the mercenaries sent to deal with Marcus. Not only was he embarrassed, but he was ashamed that was when an older man approached him. The man spoke softly to Marcus, he was not angry, he was not disappointed. Instead he offered his hand to Marcus stating the words, "How about we begin this day anew?"

Since that day 33 years ago Marcus became a hunter, retired, went to academic college, and began an institution for hunters and huntresses. He built the school on the foundation of "we all mess up but we can all begin anew." Mainly due to how forty-five percent of the trainees are outcasts from other academes. How ever not all students where outcasts. Others were highly gifted warriors or as some may call them, "Prodigies". Many of which have the greatest of potential throughout the academes system.

As the trainees settled and calmed video monitors appeared and Marcus cleared his throat. "WELCOME! Welcome to FLARE academy!" Students clapped and cheered happy to finally be there and off the smelly ship. Marcus' voice boomed over the cheering. "It's great to see so many youthful boys and girls ready to slay ghouls and goblins. You have all been selected to be here for many reasons. You could be a prodigy, you may be here to prove something, or you may be here to begin anew. No matter your reasoning you all have one thing in common. You are all ready to slay the monsters that threaten to push humanity to the void. Now I know the trip that was taken to get here was a very long voyage and personally I would like a bit of rest after taking such a long ride." Marcus grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "You all get to take this day off. Rest, explore, meet your soon to be allies. Do what you want. Tomorrow you will endure your first test. Please do enjoy the day and again. WELCOME TO FLARE!"


	3. Observence

"Observe and Report"

Marcus gave the students a day off, but there was a ulterior motive in play. Marcus wasn't doing this because he was benevolent or such. This was a test. The day off would test a few things. First it would test how dedicated students are, Then would test how the students handled social standards. This would help him in ultimately putting together teams.

A young women with an angelic blonde hair and a rather slim figure opened the door carrying in a lot of folders and papers. Her gentle voice spoke out to Marcus who was sat up in his office staring at the video monitors set up behind him. "Here are all the new students' profiles"

"Thank you Angie."

"Of course Marky anything f-"

"You're still calling me that?"

"Yeah... Should I not?"

"No... It's fine. Have you been peeking at these profiles?"

"Yes sir. There is way more potential in this years newbies."

"How so?"

"Here." The Girl named Angie went through the giant pile and pulled out a slightly smaller pile. "These are the ones I found most interesting." She said giving Marcus a reassuring smile. Marcus grabbed the top file and turned to the screens behind him. "Then I should get started." Marcus picked up his pen and brought it to the paper. "Who is first?"


	4. Stories

Chapter 3

"Stories"

Marcus leaned back in his chair as he grabbed the first folder. The picture inside showed a Hispanic boy with a large sombrero. "Hm?" Marcus positioned his cameras to look for the boy. He found him with his sombrero tilted down in front of his face. The boy was asleep on some luggage he most likely wasn't able to get sleep on the ship. Marcus lifted the photo in the folder. "Rey Don Merci… Why is he in here there is barely any information on him."

Angie smiled. "That's what makes it interesting we have less information on him than most students attending this year however there is one with less information inside their report."

"So what is Rey's story?" Rey was a simple boy born on a farm on the outskirts of Rosa and worked all his life. He claims to have become a hunter just for the hell of it. He was a skilled fighter, he used a trident which was never heard of before at the school. "A trident! Is this kid insane?" Marcus sighed as he threw the report aside after he scribbled his notes.. "There better be some more potential in the next one Angie." Marcus grabbed the next folder.

He slid the photo out of the folder. "A faunus?" The photo showed a regal looking boy with canine like ears and shaggy-stylish hair. Marcus tracked him down to the training room where he was sparring with another faunus with cat ears. "Skith Merox, of the Merox family. A heir to the Merox company fortune attending this school?" Skith had lived life pampered and sheltered. Life wasn't easy for faunus though his family made a fortune in the western dust sales, they were still subjected to hate crimes. Skith grew up believing that the world was beautiful and wonderful, but as he reached his teens he grew to want to venture out. He left his house late one night only to end up in the hospital after being attacked for being a faunus. He grew to have a hatred for humanity after that and became a activist in the white fang. When they moved to more extreme measures Skith backed out, but still offered his verbal support.

Marcus watched as the boy pulled out two 44. magnums with blades extending from the trigger past the barrels. He went to strike, but was countered. He recovered as he had been hit with the blunt end of the other Faunus' scythe. Rather then back down Skith slid past the next strike and shot the foe with a stun bullet, though it did not kill the other fanus it did sting like hell. "Well he certainly has that Merox family fighting style. Though it may not be a good thing." Marcus then turned to the other Faunus after writing his notes in Skith's report..

"Where is her report?" Angie handed Marcus the report for the girl. "Unmei Ackern." Marcus pulled the photo for comparison and the girl on screen matched the girl on paper. She had jet black hair that went down to her shoulder and her white cat ears donned on top of her dome. Marcus read line after line of her background. Unmei grew up in the slums which made her life extremely poor, and cruel as she was singled out as a faunus. However little Unmei always kept a bright outlook on things, the world to her was very beautiful, but at the same time she knew how cruel it could be. She never expected to end up alone, her family home was broken into while she was out. Her family slaughtered and she was left alone. She grew up an orphan until one day a little boy with wolf ears found her in and alley. He offered her a place to stay warm. She was adopted by the Merox family. "I didn't know that Litch Merox would adopt a stray faunus. I take it Skith was the little wolf boy."

Marcus observed as the sparring continued. Unmei had just lept over skith and turned her small scythe into a pump action shotgun. She cocked it and blasted skith on his ass. Marcus nodded "She has some energy that's for sure." Marcus wrote what he needed to write and tossed the two folders onto the desk, before grabbing the next folder. There remained two more folders.

Marcus sighed as he had seen only a tad bit of potential in the students. "Now who is this?"

"Her name is Emerald Ozina."

A young girl with jet black hair and a very beautiful dress walking down the hallway.

"She….may have mental problems."

"She's a crazy?"

As the word, crazy slipped out of Marcus' mouth, Emerald had turned and faced the security camera and just stared at it. Marcus stared back at her and slowly counted "…..6….7…..8….9…" He continued to count until the five minute mark. "She...she is still staring…"

"She has a tendency to do that."

Marcus just rubbed his eyes and threw the folder away. "Angie…from what you've showed me, we have a psycho, a farmer, a rich boy, and a rich girl…."

"…but sir this last one…"

"I don't care about the last one!"

"Sir. Please just look."

Angie picked up that folder and handed it to him. Marcus grunted as he took it from her hands. He opened it and read the name. "No… It's…"


	5. The Prodigy

Chapter 4

"The Prodigy"

1 HOUR EARLIER

The blue sky overhead seemed fitting for a fresh start as it gave the day a clear, sun filled day. After being on the ship for a week it seemed like heaven was within reach, just because there was room to stretch. As students clammered about going to training room, or going to explore the campus two stood in the middle of the school grounds. Two boys, one had been gifted with jet black hair and a mysterious mood hanging about him. He seemed to be around the age of seventeen, and he was pretty tall for his age. Next to him stood another tall boy, he had a lightish brown hair that was a bit messy up top but around his head was clean shaven. The boy with the dark hair turned to his friend. "So…we are actually doing this huh?" The boy with brown hair turned and gave a small chuckle. "According to you we should have been here last year."

The boy with black hair gave the boy with brown a grimacing look. "Well we had problems Jean." The boy with brown hair had been identified as Jean Christen, child prodigy of Mal Christen and Lillian Satoun. Those who aren't familiar with those names should know that these two are two of the greatest warriors that have ever fought the creatures of grimm in Rosa. However ten years ago they departed from this world as a unrelenting force of grimm that had never been seen before, took siege of their house and slew everyone of them. However they left one to live, one to survive. That sole survivor of the Christen name was Jean. "Yeah, problems caused by you. Jakey Wakey" Jean shot back a smirk.

The other boy was identified as Jake Darkseid a mysterious boy with a mysterious past. He had been Jean's friend for the longest of time. "Listen Jean you know odds are we won't be on the same team right?" Jean gave a comforting smile.

"Well you don't have any faith in the system, eh?"

"It's not that it's just there are approximately three thousand students attending in our class. Also I've done my research and Mr. Marcus does not allow free formed teams."

"I trust he'll make the right choices in the end. Even when we're not together I'm sure it will work out. You don't need a crutch like me holding you back."

Jake shook his head; as he listened to the typical Jean talking sweet and smooth trying to convince him to give it a chance. Jean always knew how to get on Jake's good side. It's thanks to that, they remained friends for many years. Jake was nervous about this training and such. Personally he didn't want to come, but Jean insisted that they become hunters together. Jake has really relied on Jean through the years, maybe Jean is right maybe splitting up would be good. Finally branch out, to be honest Jean may be a super cool prodigy, but he is a bit of a dweeb. It was actually a harder decision then he thought it would be, but finally Jake submit to the Jean's valid point/

"Fine I guess you're right." Jake scratched the back of his head after finishing his sentence. "I'm going to go find the dorms… I guess I'll see you later?"

Jean smiled, now knowing he had won. "Alright! I'm going to walk around, listen just come find me if you need me. Alright?

"Yeah… Sure."

They nodded and parted ways off on their own adventures. They'd see each other again. Jean had gone to check out the "competition." While Jake had gone to find a place to rest. Two completely opposite souls bound in friendship, yes they were an odd pair, but they remained friends nether the less. Jean greeted every student with a smile, and a strong grip. While exploring the courtyard Jean met a girl, a special girl.

Jean had just finished talking with a boy about the boy's rocket mace when a seemingly shy-ish girl with flowing brown hair, and a beautiful emerald green dress came into view. Jean stared in awe, not of this girl's inconceivable cuteness, but of the large axe that rested upon her back. "Oh my…. A titanium framed, wood gripped, steel edged, FLAME AXE!?" The girl turned upon hearing Jean's exclamations. "Hm? Oh this ol' thing? It was um well… my fathers" Jean's face gave of the expression of a gleeful boy as he examined it. The girl spoke up again. "My name is Emerald Hall…" Jean shot up and extended his arm. "Jean Christen! Weapon expert and huge nerd extrodinare. (patent pending)"

"Oh yes the heir to the Christen bloodline." Emerald grabbed his hand very daintily, Emerald was not the social type.

"Uh well the only one left in the Christen bloodline to be blunt…"

"I am dreadfully sorry about your parents Jean."

"Um. Well I'm happy to have your sympathy." Jean looked to the ground still gripping Emerald's. Jean's family was a sensitive subject, a ghost forever haunting his memories.

"You're tearing up…"

"…"

An awkward silence came about after that, Emerald left with her parting words of "Well I'll see you soon, and I'm sorry.

Jean had left the courtyard, and found himself whistling down a hall. As he turned a corner he slammed into a giant hat. "Oh my bad sir." Jean got to his feet expecting a reply, but instead he found the man behind the hat arguing to himself. "No Esteban I am not hurt… NO! You are not going to kill him." The man brushed off his poncho and looked to Jean. "Oh sorry, just handling personal business." Jean was going to his mouth, but before words could escape his throat, sombrero man cut him off. "I'm Rey Don! Best trident fighter in the world! I would be in shock as well." Jean nodded. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Rey."

Rey tipped his hat. "and your name?"

"Jean! Jean Christen!"

"Well it's great to meet you Jeany-boy!" Rey gave a huge smile and stuck out his arm giving thumbs up. "That's your nickname now! It kinda has a ring to it, huh?"

Jean smiled. "Yeah."

"So Jeany-boy! What interests you?"


	6. A Workout

CHAPTER 5

"Workout"

Jean's interests were simple enough for a boy of his age and occupation Weapons, Anime, and Adventuring. Rey and Jean started off talking about the Animes in the world before moving on to a more serious subject, combat.

"I feel my trident is light enough to help me outmaneuver most adversaries and their attacks, but still packs punch." Rey gloated proudly

"Yeah, but my sword can be used one handed at all time, and keep the same performance through and through." Jean retorted.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but dude I can like pole vault and stuff and I look really cool!"

This conversation dragged on for an hour before Rey got a little ahead of himself.

"Let's spar!"

"What?"

"Yeah then we will see the awesomeness of both our weapons! It'll be fun, come on!"

"Uh…Well I guess fine lets go to the gym, I assume that's were you must go to spar."

The two began making their way to the gym/arena. Jean was a little ways ahead he didn't notice Rey talking to himself. "Rey this guy has a strange energy. Like really strange."

"Oh that's cool."

"Maybe you should stop while you are ahead of yourself.

"Eh me and ol' pointy stick can take him."

"Maybe I can come and play too."

"No Esteban! We cannot show your power. Not yet…"

The duo entered the Gym there was not a crowd just a few students bumming around. Rey found a mat to duel, while Jean got the non lethal supplies from the storage surplus. As Jean came back carrying those hefty boxes Rey simply gave him a smile and said.

"You ready to lose?" Rey then grabbed non lethal dust supplements and injected them into his scythe.

"I was going to ask you the same." Jean had loaded non lethal bullets to his rifle.

"Come at me LOSER!"

With the statements given the battle begun. Rey began with a reckless charge, Jean grinned as all of a sudden his body flew to the left. Rey quickly stopped and spun his trident around going for the stab, but his efforts were countered as Jean swept him off his feet. Rey landed on his ass before getting up. "Stop running Jeany-boy fight me like a man." Jean was on the other side of the mat with his rifle lined up with Rey's body. Rey began his charge but was hit in the knee with a stun round. Rey dropped sliding on the ground, however saw an opportunity. With the points out towards Jean, he grabbed the ivory lever of his trident. "Adios!" A blast of concentrated dust launched from the tips landing at Jean's feet. "Oh…" The dust ignited causing Jean to be launched high in the air, it took a second, but Jean recovered mid air. Jean's rifle shifted into a one-handed sword as he spun around, beginning his high velocity decent towards Rey. "Oh no!" Rey quickly used his trident to vault away from Jean's strike however with amazing reflexes Jean bounced off the ground and recoordinated his strike striking Rey in the abdomen. Rey hit the wall still gripping his Trident.

"Nice Reflexes… how did you correct yourself that fast?" Jean gave a cocky grin "Fights not over yet. Can't give away my secrets yet." Rey laughed. "Be that way then." That is when Rey pulled the lever of his trident again launching more dust, Jean this time brought his sword up to deflect. The shot exploded on impact launching Jean's sword away from him and knocking him on the floor face down. "Come on ya' let your guard down Jean!" Rey got up and made his was towards Jean. "I disarmed you, it's your loss now. I wi-" Before Rey could finish, Jean had turned really fast and with the momentum, slashed Rey in the face with… His fingers?

Rey fell over. "You let your guard down there Rey." Rey staggered up. "Did you slap me?" Jean nodded before pulling the sleeve up on his left arm. Rey's face lit up in shock. "WHAT!? WHERE IS YOUR ARM!?" Jean's arm was there, however it was not flesh and bone. What took it's place was the genius of a twelve year old boy and a blow torch. Of course modifications had been made over time. "What it's still there. It's just… more metal and stuff." By this time the sparring session had attracted a crowd. "Crap Jean! Are those blade fingers?"

"Uh yes. Well it's more of a claw, but yeah bladed fingers."

"That's actually kinda cool, but Holy shit you are a robot!"

"No just my arm, well actually I guess, I'm a robot… Wait weren't we fighting?"

"Nah you win. I loss fair and square man, you hit me more."

Jean nodded before helping Rey up.

"Man I've never seen such sloppy technique in my life!" A voice erupted from the crowd "You wonder why you lost sombrero man? Because you do not deserve to be a fighter." Out from the crowd came a Fanus boy, his posture quite regal and his attire very formal. "You only stood a chance because rust and bolts over here was almost as sloppy as you." Rey's general smug mood changed into anger.

"What did you say about me!?"

"I said you are sloppy and don't deserve to be here."

Jean stepped in between them. "Listen if you two are going to have a problem then settle it on the sparring mat."

"Puh-lease! Like I would waste my time!"

"You are just scarred because I would kick your tail."

"THAT IS RACIST!"

The two lunged at each other, and Jean shot back out of the way as the two boys did battle with their fists. Punches went both ways, and delivered devastating blows. They wouldn't have stopped until someone intervened.


End file.
